


that is not how you wake sleeping beauty, Victor

by TemptressDawn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Person Victor Nikiforov, Morning Sex, Name-Calling, Night Owl Yuuri Katsuki, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Top Victor Nikiforov, just one name though, post-Season 1, smut written by an asexual virgin, this has the laziest title i've ever come up with i'm sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptressDawn/pseuds/TemptressDawn
Summary: Todos ya sabemos lo lindo que Victor piensa que Yuuri es cuando está dormido.Una mañana, simplemente no puede evitarlo.





	that is not how you wake sleeping beauty, Victor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [that is not how you wake sleeping beauty, Victor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822824) by [persephoneggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy). 



> persephoneggsy: "Todavía soy incapaz de superar el hecho de que Víctor considera a Yuuri un "Bello Durmiente". Pero en lugar de escribir el AU de Disney que quería, me volví hacia el pecado. ¿Por qué soy así?  
> Ver las notas finales para obtener información sobre el dub-con
> 
> TemptressDawn: Y aqui estoy, con otra traduccion, no he descuidado las otras, pero simplemente necesitaba compartir este hermoso one-shot de persephoneggsy:, estare traduciendo mas de sus asombrosos trabajos en el futuro. Dado que hay unos slang propios del habla anglosojana, la definicion esta en las notas finales. Disfruten :D

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando Victor parpadea para despertarse, la luz del sol está fluyendo a través de la ventana de su habitación, Iluminando el espacio con el pálido resplandor de la madrugada. La nieve cae suavemente afuera, y Víctor sonríe, complacido por la calma general de la mañana.

En la cama, siente que algo se remueve, y mira hacia abajo para ver a su marido, Yuuri, todavía dormido, dándole la espalda a Victor, mientras se enrolla en una pequeña bola y se envuelve la manta alrededor de sí mismo. Tiene frío, Victor se da cuenta distraídamente, su sonrisa creciendo incluso mientras Yuuri tira de la manta lejos de él.

Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov: tres veces medallista de oro en el GPF, dos veces campeón en el World, futuro competidor olímpico... y un _cover hog_.

Victor ahoga una risita mientras vuelve su atención al reloj de su mesa de noche. Es aproximadamente una hora antes de que su alarma suene, pero honestamente, Víctor despierto tan temprano no es ninguna sorpresa, así como no es ninguna sorpresa que Yuuri, para todos los intentos y propósitos, parezca muerto al mundo ahora mismo.

Víctor Katsuki-Nikiforov es una persona mañanera, completamente. Su esposo, por otra parte, es firmemente un búho nocturno. Cuando Víctor está despierto, ya de ojos brillantes y ansioso por comenzar el día, Yuuri apenas empieza a estar consciente. Dormiría hasta las dos de la tarde si se lo permitían.

La mayor parte del tiempo, Yuuri solo puede culparse a sí mismo por ello – Victor ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le ha pedido a Yuuri guardar su teléfono o portátil justo antes de dormir, sólo para que obtener un "Sólo un segundo, Vitya" murmurado, como respuesta. Por supuesto, un segundo se convierte rápidamente en un minuto, luego en media hora, y Víctor inevitablemente se despertará a medianoche para ver a su marido todavía mirando una pantalla brillantemente iluminada. Sera entonces su turno de apagar la maldita cosa y jalar un Yuuri indignado hacia sus brazos, y mantenerlo hasta que se quede dormido.

Sin embargo, en esta mañana en particular, Víctor tomaría con mucho gusto la culpa de la negativa de Yuuri a levantarse. Habían estado en ello hasta bastante tarde la noche anterior (de ahí la razón de que Makkachin no estaba actualmente en su habitación, habiendo sido relegado a dormir afuera, en su cama), y las señales de ello están por todo el cuerpo de Yuuri.

Las marcas de la mordedura manchan el cuello y la mandíbula inferior del patinador japonés, y si él estuviera ahora de frente a Víctor, serían visibles en su pecho, también. A Victor siempre le ha encantado marcarlo, pero por lo general, Yuuri le hacía jurar que sólo dejaría marcas donde nadie más las notara. Víctor se dejó llevar anoche, ni siquiera la camisa cuello de tortuga de Yuuri escondería la evidencia.

Conseguiría muchas miradas hoy en la pista, eso es seguro.

Víctor no puede sentirse mal, ni siquiera temer del regaño que Yuuri seguramente le dará cuando despierte. La piel pálida de Yuuri se ve tan bien con esas marcas oscuras.

Lascivamente, Victor baja lentamente la manta por la espalda desnuda de Yuuri, exponiendo más del encantador cuerpo de su marido. Moretones en forma de huellas de mano están en su cintura, y más marcas de mordedura le cubren el trasero y los muslos. Víctor había sido _vicioso_ anoche, y no puede evitar resplandecer de orgullo por el resultado de su arduo trabajo.

Yuuri se remueve, su rostro se contorsiona con disgusto cuando el frío comienza a golpearlo. Murmura algo sin sentido bajo su respiración, pero Víctor jura que escucha "Vitya", y está completamente encantado por ello.

Se inclina y presiona un beso en la parte posterior del cuello de su esposo, dejando que sus labios permanezcan allí durante unos momentos antes de separarse. El rostro de Yuuri se ha relajado ligeramente, aunque todavía hay un adorable puchero en sus labios suaves y rosados que Victor es inmediatamente superado con el impulso de besarse.

Pero entonces, un impulso más fuerte le sobreviene. Incapaz de contener su sonrisa, Víctor pone sus manos en Yuuri, persuadiendo al más joven, todavía dormido, sobre suestómago. Entonces Víctor se monta a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, y recorre con las palmas de sus manos los costados de Yuuri, hasta que se detienen en su trasero.

Oh, el culo de Yuuri. Víctor nunca ha visto una cosa más hermosa - excepto el patinaje de Yuuri, por supuesto. Todos los patinadores tienen buenos glúteos, pero Yuuri tiene, por mucho, el mejor; Redondo, pequeño y firme, pero lo suficientemente suave como para que se mueva ligeramente con cada paso que el japonés da (o cuando están en el ánimo para las nalgadas), y decorado con finas estrías blancas. Cada nalga encaja perfectamente en las palmas de Victor, y le da a Yuuri un apretón tentativo.

Previsiblemente, Yuuri no se mueve.

Decidido, Víctor separa las nalgas de su marido y es recibido con la vista de su agujero, todavía hinchado, suave y rosado por las actividades de anoche. Victor nota que manchas de lubricante y semen todavía están escurriendo de él, sus ojos abiertos ante la visión erótica que crea. Presiona con un dedo la entrada de Yuuri, y el anillo de músculo cede fácilmente, permitiendo que Victor se deslice hasta los nudillos, para su propia sorpresa.

Él traga, sintiéndose de repente, caliente. Es bastante fácil decir que Yuuri todavía está decentemente dilatado, y que necesitaría la mínima cantidad de lubricante para deslizar su pene cómodamente de nuevo dentro de él. ¿Se daría cuenta? Víctor se arriesga a mirar el rostro de su esposo, y observa que mientras sus mejillas están un poco más rosadas que antes, no hay indicio de que Yuuri es consciente de las acciones de Víctor.

La excitación se acumula en el vientre de Victor. Podría volver a tomar a Yuuri, follarlo mientras duerme hasta que vacíe otra carga en su agujero relajado y mojado. Entonces Yuuri se despertaría, se sentiría escurrir de semen, y asumiría que era de la noche anterior. La idea excita a Victor mucho más de lo que cree que debería. Su miembro ya se está estremeciendo entre sus piernas, lentamente llegando a la total dureza mientras él produce el escenario en su mente.

Víctor deja escapar un suspiro y cede a su excitación. Mantiene una mano en el culo de Yuuri, apretando la carne redonda, mientras su otra mano va a su propio pene, agarrándolo alrededor de la base y empezando a bombearlo en largas y lentas caricias. Todo el tiempo, Yuuri se queda dormido, la mitad de su cara presionada en una almohada, su cabello esparciéndose salvajemente alrededor de su cabeza.

Para el momento en que la polla de Víctor esté completamente erguida, no puede retenerse más tiempo. Silenciosamente, para no arriesgarse a despertar a Yuuri, se mueve para recuperar la botella de lubricante del cajón de la mesilla de noche y vierte una cantidad decente en su palma. Dejando la botella a un lado en la cama, calienta el lubricante y luego se extiende uniformemente sobre su dolorido miembro. Luego, se desplaza de modo que ahora está sobre las caderas de Yuuri, y su pene descansa entre las nalgas del joven. Víctor mece sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, observando cómo su polla se desliza entre los montículos de piel, y se muerde el labio ante la vista.

Victor es grande. Su pene es de unos veintiún centímetros más o menos, la cabeza grande y redondeada, y es lo suficientemente grueso como para que Yuuri no pueda hacer que sus dedos se encuentren cuando masturba a Victor. Solía tener preocupaciones acerca de eso, especialmente cuando él y Yuuri comenzaron a tener relaciones sexuales; Algunos de los compañeros anteriores de Víctor habían expresado su desaprobación al respecto, alegando que Víctor podía hacerles daño fácilmente si no tenía cuidado, así que había tratado de ser gentil su primera vez juntos. Pero resultó que no tenía que preocuparse - en el momento en que Yuuri puso los ojos en su polla, sus ojos se abrieron y pidió a Víctor que lo arruinara.

Así que, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov: tres veces medallista de oro GPF, dos veces campeón del World, futuro competidor olímpico, cover hog ... Y, al parecer, a _size queen._ Sólo otra razón más por la que Victor piensa que él es absolutamente perfecto.

Su mente de regreso en el presente, Víctor no pierde más tiempo, y sostiene las nalgas de Yuuri aparte mientras empuja su miembro en su entrada. Como era de esperar, la cabeza entra fácilmente y el resto sigue un recorrido húmedo y suave. Bastante pronto, está enterrado hasta el fondo, sus testículos presionan contra la entrada de Yuuri, y su pene está envuelto en un calor aterciopelado, apretado.

Yuuri hace un suave ruido debajo de Victor, y el ruso desciende la mirada para asegurarse de que su marido todavía está dormido. Lo está, pero su rostro está sonrojado, y su boca está ahora abierta, saliva derramándose sobre su almohada. Es hermoso.

Respirando pesadamente, Victor sale hasta la mitad, observando con fascinación que el agujero de Yuuri se estira apretado y ancho sobre su pene, antes de embestir de regreso. El lubricante y el semen de Victor de la noche anterior crean una banda sonora lasciva, un húmedo sonido cada vez que empuja dentro de Yuuri, y vergonzosamente, sólo impulsa a Víctor a moverse más rápido.

Aprieta la cintura de Yuuri, las puntas de sus dedos se alinean con los moretones de antes, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que arremeta el culo de su marido con abandono salvaje. El dormitorio está lleno sólo de los sonidos húmedos del sexo, los gruñidos laboriosos de Victor, y los ruidos más suaves que Yuuri está haciendo inconscientemente, ya que su cuerpo reacciona a lo que su mente no conoce.

"Yuuri", Víctor se encuentra balbuceando, en voz baja. "Yuuri, oh, mierda ... Bebé, te sientes tan jodidamente bien ... Nngh ..."

Yuuri gime en su almohada, y arquea su espalda en una bonita curva mientras Víctor continúa implacablemente penetrándolo. Víctor, mientras tanto, deja fluir blasfemias, tanto en inglés como en ruso, de sus labios, sus caderas empujando casi automáticamente.

Entonces, un nuevo sonido interrumpe a través del aire - la voz de Yuuri.

" _Vitya ..._ "

Víctor se detiene, todo su cuerpo se paraliza mientras se congela de temor. Su polla está enterrada a medio camino en Yuuri, cuando su marido levanta la cabeza, volviéndose con ojos adormecidos para mirarlo fijamente. Si toda la sangre no estuviera en su pene, Victor está seguro de que podría sentirla bajar de su rostro.

Naturalmente, Yuuri sigue siendo hermoso así: medio dormido, con las mejillas sonrosadas, y los labios brillantes de saliva, que cae por su barbilla. Victor traga nerviosamentey espera que su expresión se vuelva más alerta, más horrorizada. Está avergonzado de sí mismo, ¿cómo podría aprovecharse de su amado así? Incluso si están casados, necesita el consentimiento de Yuuri. Dios, ¿cómo podría ser tan egoísta?

"¿Víctor...?" Yuuri parpadea inocentemente. "¿Por qué te detuviste...?"

"¿Qu...?" Víctor parpadea de regreso, infinitamente más confundido. "¿Qué?"

“Vamos” murmura Yuuri y, ante la conmoción de Víctor, mueve las caderas hacia atrás y toma de nuevo a Víctor dentro. El japonés aprieta su trasero contra el miembro de Víctor y suelta un gemido fuerte y desvergonzado. "Sigue adelante. Fóllame, Vitya ... "

"Yo..." El cerebro de Victor tiene un cortacircuito. Su boca se siente seca. Todo lo que realmente puede registrar, sin embargo, es la fricción provocada por culo de Yuuri, enviando pequeñas chispas de placer a través de su pene.

" _Vitya,_ " Yuuri dice de nuevo, un poco más alto. "Termina lo que empezaste y _fóllame_."

Eso parece funcionar, ya que Víctor sale de su aturdimiento. Realmente, ¿qué más debe hacer sino obedecer la clara exigencia de su esposo?

Con renovado vigor, Víctor aprieta el trasero de Yuuri y reanuda sus penetraciones, para deleite del joven. Yuuri estira un brazo detrás de él, y envuelve su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Víctor, apretándole como si fuera un ancla.

"Eres tan travieso, Vitya," Yuuri jadea, sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por los sonidos de su acoplamiento.

"Tomándome en mi sueño... ¿Eso te calienta?" Cuando Víctor no responde de inmediato, Yuuri oprime más fuerte su polla, haciendo jadear al ruso. "¿ _Lo hace_?"

"S-Sí", admite Víctor, su cara ardiendo de vergüenza y excitación. "Sí, bebé, ¡lo lamento...!"

"No lo estés" Yuuri prácticamente ronronea.

"Solo fóllame más fuerte. Lléname de tu semen, ¿de acuerdo, Vitya? Quiero que se derrame de mi agujero.”

Víctor casi solloza. Yuuri siempre ha sido sorprendentemente bueno en hablar sucio, pero es mucho más honesto cuando todavía está medio dormido.

"P-Perra", intenta, pero es difícil mantener el duro tono con normalmente dice la palabra y termina sonando más como un gemido que como una reprimenda. Mueve su cuerpo encima de Yuuri, su pecho a la espalda de su marido, y embiste en él como un animal salvaje, desesperado para liberar su semilla.

Yuuri jadea, sus propias caderas ondulan mientras se frota contra el colchón, y luego _grita_ , cuando la cabeza gorda de la polla de Víctor encuentra su próstata.

“¡Dios, sí! ¡Justo allí, Vitya! ¡ _Más_!", Le suplica deseoso. Víctor sólo puede obedecer, sin palabras, cambiando su ángulo para penetrar ese punto más, y Yuuri lo recompensa inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para un beso descuidado.

Víctor siente que algo en él se aprieta, como un resorte listo para ser solteado, y jadea caliente contra la boca de Yuuri.

"Estoy - _mierda_ \- estoy cerca, cariño... ¿Estás listo?"

" _Sí_ , Vitya," gime. “¡Lléname por completo! ¡Lo quiero tanto...! "

"¡ _Joder_!" es todo lo que Victor puede decir antes de que sus embestidas se vuelvan erráticas; Penetra tan profundo como puede, y su polla empieza a vaciarse en el culo de Yuuri. Sus ojos retroceden en su cabeza ante la fuerza de su orgasmo. Distante, casi como si hubiera flotado en algún lugar lejano, escuchó a Yuuri dar un grito ahogado, apretando su entrada alrededor de su pene, indicándole que su marido se ha corrido también.

Después de lo que se siente como años, el subidón remite, y Víctor apenas tiene la fuerza para salir de Yuuri antes de colapsar a su lado. Ambos jadean pesadamente, sin mirarse el uno al otro. Víctor mira hacia el techo y Yuuri entierra su rostro en su almohada.

Ahora que la bruma del sexo se ha ido, Víctor todavía se siente mortificado. Cuando encuentra su voz, es extrañamente baja. "Yuuri ... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ...?"

Yuuri remueve la cabeza de su almohada, sus ojos tímidos. Él está de vuelta a su modo habitual, y Víctor todavía no está seguro de cómo puede cambiar de ida y vuelta entre Normal Yuuri y Gatito Sexual Yuuri sin mucho esfuerzo.

"D-desde un poco después de que empezaste a penetrarme..." confiesa.

Victor cierra los ojos mientras gruñe. "Yuuri, estoy tan..."

La disculpa es detenida por algo que se presiona contra los labios de Víctor. Abre a los ojos para ver que es el dedo de Yuuri. Mira hacia de nuevo hacia su marido, que sacude la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Está bien, Víctor," dice, tranquilizador. "En realidad, um ... me gustó bastante."

Increíble, Victor se acerca al hombre más joven. "Tú... ¿Te gusto?"

"N... no es como si no lo hubiera pensado antes", Yuuri murmura, apartando la mirada. "Es emocionante. Despertar con... eso.”

Víctor está mirando fijamente, lo sabe, pero no puede apartar los ojos de su amante deliciosamente avergonzado.

"Incluso, um ... Pensé en despertarte con una mamada, una vez ..."

Victor se incorpora rápidamente, causando un sobresalto a Yuuri. “¿Por qué no lo has hecho?” pregunta con presunción.

Yuuri hace un puchero. “¡Porque nunca estoy despierto antes de ti!”

Oh. Cierto.

Víctor no puede evitar reírse. Envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Yuuri, que chilla, y lo acerca hacia él, enterrando su nariz en el cabello desordenado por dormir de Yuuri.

“Aún así” dijo el ruso “, debí habértelo preguntado de antemano”

Yuuri se relaja en su abrazo. “Deberías ya saber que te dejaría hacer cualquier cosa que quisieras.”

Sorprendentemente, Víctor siente que su miembro da el más pequeño de los estremecimientos, pero sabe que no puede recuperarse tan pronto. Quizás después.

"El consentimiento es sexy, Yuuri", señala en cambio.

Yuuri se ríe, sus hombros temblando por el movimiento. "Lo es."

Inclina la cabeza hacia arriba, permitiendo que Víctor vea su hermosa sonrisa, ligeramente soñolienta, y Víctor se siente enamorado de su esposo por la ocho mil vez. Sin más palabras que decir, Victor captura los labios de Yuuri en un beso ocioso. Ambos están exhaustos de su improvisada sesión mañanera, y no es mucho antes de que se queden dormidos, contentos en los brazos del otro. ...

Al menos hasta que la alarma suene diez minutos más tarde.

**Author's Note:**

> persephoneggsy: Advertencia: el mild dub-con proviene del hecho de que Víctor comienza a tocar a Yuuri mientras aún duerme, y por lo tanto no puede dar su consentimiento. Sin embargo, Yuuri eventualmente despierta y es totalmente tranquilo con ello. Aun asi Victor se disculpa al final.  
> Recuerden, los niños: el consentimiento es sexy.
> 
> TemptressDawn: Segun la pagina Urban Dictionary:  
> Cover hog: La persona que siempre toma las sabanas para si misma, dejando a su pareja descubierta.  
> Size queen: Un slang creado en la comunidad gay, utilizado para referirse a un hombre, comunmente, quien prefiere que sus parejas tengan miembros mas grandes que la media.


End file.
